


Shake it off!

by Wibbili_Wobbly



Series: THE STRANGER FROM GALLIFREY [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly
Summary: Britain is under an extraterrestrial threat and the Doctor is still coping with the loss of his friend. The only thing he really needs now is to shake everything off!
Series: THE STRANGER FROM GALLIFREY [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686751





	Shake it off!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Встряхнись!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682853) by [Wibbili_Wobbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly). 



_My name is Lucy Lennon. And I'm just an ordinary dude. I've lived here in London my whole life. I've got a part-time job in a tech shop. Yep, I sell people microwaves, cheap headphones and stuff. I know it's kinda dull but I'm gonna get outta here as soon as I earn some money.  
My life was absolutely boring until I met him. The Doctor. He came out of nowhere and out of sudden became very interested in me. He tried to prove that I was somehow very special and important. And for some reason, he would call me the Stranger.   
But I've no idea what it's all about._

***

The Doctor and his faithful companion Donna Noble were walking through the shopping centre trying not to bump into rushing people.

'Doctor, will you explain why we are here? There's nothing exciting happening out there at all'

'Donna, Donna, Donna', the Doctor replied, 'You don't understand. This time is fraught with many different remarkable things!' he threw up his hands.

The Time Lord was trying hard to prove that they had hit this time for some reason, not because he had failed to control the TARDIS again.

'Tell me at least where we are, for God's sake!'

'We're at the shopping centre in London, right in the middle of 2019', after these words he slowed down.

He didn't even notice how they got to the tech shop.   
His brain started to fill with vague memories of the past and the Doctor didn't like it straight away. He slowly glanced around.

Here were lava lamps, which no one no longer needed. There was a woman in pink flip flops, which wasn't surprising in the summer. The Time Lord even heard that painfully familiar "don't ask me how".

The Doctor's pace became even slower. He wasn't already listening to Donna who was calling him slightly worriedly. Everything around seemed so familiar that it literally hurt.   
And then there was music. The loudspeakers started playing the tune from the "Titanic".

The Doctor took the last step and stopped. Tears appeared in his eyes and, and his hands trembled. Everything around him brought up the memories he was desperately trying to suppress.   
His legs gave way and the only thing that prevented him from falling was Donna's hand. The woman caught him right in time.

'What's the matter with you, Doctor?'

'Stranger...' he answered barely audibly.

***

'Humm, excuse me, can I help you?' there was an uncertain female voice, 'Looks like you need help'

The Doctor turned towards that distantly familiar voice. There was a girl of low stature standing in front of him. This was a pretty young lady with rounded hips and graceful features. ...And let the whole universe be damned — this was the Stranger!

'Stranger!' shouted the Doctor and jerked abruptly to the girl grabbing her shoulders. She twitched in fear but didn't recoil and didn't try to escape.

'Well, not quite. I do have a name. They even gave me a badge for such an occasion. I'm Lucy. Not a stranger'

Indeed this was not the Stranger at all. Dyed blonde hair tucked with a light wave, tough Scottish accent, an awkward smile with shiny braces. And most importantly — absolutely hopelessly grey eyes. The Doctor was trying hard to find at least a tiny piece of cosmic space in them.

'This can't be true...' the Time Lord said with endless longing in his eyes. His grip loosened.

'No, it can. That's quite a common name'

'Doctor, let's get out of here!' Donna ran up to him.

'No, we're not leaving', he dismissed desperately peering into misunderstanding grey eyes.

Donna grabbed the Time Lord's coat and tried to pull him away.

'Sorry, so sorry, he must have mistaken you for someone else. He's a bit... Weird' Donna was pulling the struggling Doctor away.

'Ah, that's alright, me too', the girl grinned and then added: 'Oh, maybe you'd like to buy something? We've got " The Sims" on a discount this week.

Donna led the Doctor behind the corner and shoved him into the wall.

'Well, what was that?!'

'I can't understand, I can swear it's her!'

'Who?' his friend frowned. The Doctor groaned painfully.

'I had a friend. But she has died in front of my eyes! She was saving a spaceship and...'

'Apparently, that's a common practice for your companions', remarked Donna sarcastically. The Doctor shook his head.

'No! She was not a companion. She's from Gallifrey. And that girl from the shop is the Stranger. That's her. I see it, I feel it, I know!'

'Oh, Doctor, it's just an ordinary girl, she even has a badge.

The Doctor sighed exhaustedly, ruffling his hair.

'I'm sure it's her. ...I'm almost sure'

***

Doctor and Donna were sitting in a nearby cafe. The Doctor was nervously clutching a large glass of milkshake, garnished with whipped cream, candies and God knows what else. The Time Lord was talking sadly about the Stranger — a friend of his childhood, who sacrificed herself and remained unknown for those who she had rescued.

'I understand', Donna sighed nodding, 'But you also must understand: she's gone. You saw it yourself. And you know there wasn't the slightest chance of salvation. And this girl from the shop is just an earthling. She doesn't even recognize you. And her hair? Have you seen it — it's dyed but the natural colour is seen distinctly. That means she's been living here for a long time — several years at least.   
The sooner you realise the things — the easier it will be for you'

The Doctor was about to reply. He turned his gaze to Donna when he suddenly saw that same Lucy from the shop.

'Doctor, are you listening to me at all?' Donna was indignant but the Doctor was already watching the girl who had just entered.

Lucy waved awkwardly to the guy at the counter and ordered coffee to go.

'Oh God, that's her again!' Donna turned around.

'Wait. The Time Lords don't drink coffee. Due to the high blood pressure caused by two heart. The Stranger would never... Does this girl have **only one heart**?'

'That's it, you see? It means she's not the one you're thinking of. So she's just a human, nothing more'

'I'm kinda interrupting you but you're sorta maniacs and you're like stalking me? Or it's just like — wow! — what a coincidence?' Lucy approached them confidently.

'We're not mani...'

'Ah, that's alright, whatever', dismissed the girl didn't even letting Donna finish, 'Ya know, ya're so strange, ya might help me'

The Doctor perked up noticeably. The girl continued:

'There's a weird piece of stuff I have at home. No idea what this is and where it's from. Kinda posh pen. Maybe ya'll take a look? Just curious. If anything I can sell it to ya later. Though it's quite far from here actually...'

'We'll give you a lift!' the Doctor said delightedly.

'Okay. I'm Lucy, by the way. Lucy Lennon. Well like... If you didn't know'

***

The girl was standing in front of the police box calmly examining it. The Doctor froze waiting for her reaction.

'Yep, a cool car you have', Lucy finally concluded, 'Is it a BMW?'

Donna made a facepalm and sighed heavily.

'Come on, Doctor', with these words the companion opened the door and entered the TARDIS.

Lucy watched her go.

'Believe me, you're gonna like this', the Doctor gazed into the girl's eyes still trying to find at least one of those thousands of stars in her eyes. The Time Lord smiled tenderly, took Lucy's hand and put his hand against her palm as it was on a space ship in their last meet, ' ** _Four hearts for the two of us_** '

'Wha? You're no good at anatomy. And maths as well', Lucy was sincerely perplexed, 'Well, not a big deal — I would always skip those lessons at school'

The Doctor was plagued by doubts again. What if Donna is right? What if this girl is not the Stranger but an ordinary earthly shop assistant? What if it's all in vain and the Stranger has really gone forever?

Lucy entered the TARDIS and looked around. She calmly walked over the console, touched the buttons and _sat down on it thriftily_.

'Go turn on your wagon'

The Doctor stared at her for a couple of seconds and finally said:

'It's not for sitting — get off'

'Why then this crap is in the middle of the place? Of course, it IS for sitting'

The journey was rapid. As soon as they left the TARDIS, Lucy rushed forward to show the way. She took a step, two, three, and suddenly stopped.

'Wait-wait-wait, so we've just teleported?!'

'Yes', the Time Lord nodded.

'And that thing is bigger on the inside?!'

'Listen, I understand, it might seem weird and scary but...'

'No, the weirdest thing is that I didn't even notice. It seemed _so natural_ to me. Now THAT is really scary'

The Doctor nodded slightly smiling to himself.

'Well-well...'

'No, it's not "well-well" at all!' Donna frowned, 'That doesn't prove anything'

***

As soon as they entered a tiny flat on the outskirts of the city, Lucy immediately took off her shoes and threw them away.

'It's common to walk _barefoot_ at my home. Boots were invented by some loser', explained Lucy Lennon. She walked into the kitchen and poured some beer into a glass mug.

'You see', Donna whispered to her friend, 'she is just an ordinary girl. Well, with some quirks and probably socially dangerous but still definitely from Earth'

Lucy meanwhile put _a mug of_ _beer into a microwave_ and turned on the heating.

'Right, okay, maybe she's not from Earth. But you still cannot claim that is your friend!'

The Doctor was exclaiming the small apartment. There was a lot of junk on the shelves: Marvel comics about Jessica Jones, trinkets, knick-knacks. The walls were covered with posters with Sherlock, Anthea Crime and others. On the couch, there was a ukulele and some crumpled sheets of music.

'So, you compose?' the Time Lord took one of those.

'Well, apparently', the girl shrugged, 'Though I really dunno the music at all. But, like, I write somehow. I hear this music in my dreams. And I dream of people. And space. And time. And some other shit like that. Oh! I also dream about **_John_**. I don't remember at all who he is and what he looks like. I just have this feeling. And he's there all the time. He's incredible, just amazing, the best man in the whole world!'

'Everything fits. She's talking about _John Lennon'_ , said Doctor quietly to Donna, 'They are believed to have had an amour or something of the kind. You see, she has now taken his last name for her human form'

  
'And I also play the ukulele', Lucy continued, 'I love songs by Ed Sheeran. Some of them seem to be just about me! Well, you know, barefoot on the grass... And all those things. It's just about me'

'Well because it really IS about you!' exclaimed the Doctor suddenly.

'Wha?? _Ed Sheeran_ knows me? Aha, sure, very funny. Maybe ya gonna tell me I had an affair with someone from _The Beatles_ as well?'

Donna noticed a pile of drawings on the table. Some of them depicted stars, some — strange landscapes, and some — people.

'Yep, sometimes I like to illustrate some of my weird dreams. Look, here I've sketched robots'

_"Intergalactic assassins from Venice"_ the Time Lord remembered.

'And that is just some ginger lad', continued Lucy, 'For some reason I put him into steampunk'

_"Archie from Madam Pilgrim's Corner Shop"_ , he understood.

'Aah, and that is a handsome one. With dark curly hair and violet eyes. Just love him. He looks pretty much like Sherlock'

_"Casanova"_ , thought the Doctor.

'Oh, and here's like it's him again. Apparently... But why is he blonde here? ...Strange'

On this point, the Doctor had no guesses. He glanced at the stack of drawings. Everything was there: Marie Antoinette's courtyard, lava lamps, and even that notorious spacecraft with big aquariums. And also many sketches from the adventures of the Stranger which Doctor didn't take part in.

'Wow, and what's this?' the Doctor found an unfinished sketch on the piece of paper.

'Well, I once was sitting in a cafe and saw a nice pepper-pot. And I came up with this one. _Dalek_ — I called him. Such a funny word!'

The Doctor continued pacing the room wondering what had happened to the Stranger. Suddenly he saw one detail and everything instantly fell into place.

'Tell me, how long have you had this **watch**?' he took from the shelf a dusty sprocket watch with Gallifreyan engraving on it.

'Oh, no idea at all. Well, it's broken anyway, I've never opened it. Generally have no idea where it came from. Ah! Exactly! I was going to show you one thing! That mysterious thingy thing', Lucy rushed into another room.

***

Doctor stayed with Donna cautiously looking at the watch.

'Doctor, is something wrong?'

'Yes. No. It might be. I know this watch — I've used this trick. This is Chameleon Arc — a genetic manipulator, which allows you to rewrite the original genetic code of any creature', he glanced at Donna, who didn't understand anything, 'With the help of this, it's possible to become a human, with erasing memory and gaining a new fictional biography. But when I used this thing I had Martha looking after me and helping me get back. So I guess something truly terrible must have happened if the Stranger decided to use this watch alone'

'I see, so she's kind of bewitched by her own will, right?' asked the companion.

The Time Lord didn't have time to answer as Lucy came back to the room. And she was holding... _The Stranger's Sonic screwdriver._

'Here! What is this contraption, do you know? Maybe it's a pen? Why then doesn't it write?'

There was no doubt this thing definitely was the Stranger's screw. And there was no more doubt that **Lucy Lennon was the Stranger**.   
The Doctor took the device from her hands.

'Or maybe it's kinda soldering iron?' the girl couldn't calm down while the Doctor was examining this familiar object. Lucy continued, 'Maybe it's, like, a lighter? ...Or a vibrator?'

The Time Lord put the Sonic on the table. Lucy was still giving new and new versions of what this device might be. Although much of what she was saying was barely understandable due to her strong Scottish accent.

Together with Donna, Doctor went to another room and froze on the spot. All the walls were covered with drawings. Those were circles that formed intricate patterns.

'Looks creepy', Donna muttered.

'You don't understand. This is Gallifreyan', answered her friend in the same quiet voice, 'It's just that all the wall are covered with notes. And they say _"Help me, Doctor"_ , _" I'm trapped"_ , _"Save me"_ and many more'

'Ugh.. Creepy indeed'

'Oh, there you are', Lucy looked into the room, 'Ah, these. Never mind, these are just sketches. I draw circles, they calm me down. Well, it's just I love circles. They're so... Round!'

With these words, the girl came to the desk, took a pencil and a piece of paper and started drawing. It turned out to be a simple pattern of perfectly even circles.   
The Time Lord staggered back. This message on the paper was saying **_"I know you are here."_**

'Stranger...'

'Lucy', the girl corrected but the Doctor ignored.

'Don't you understand! You're NOT an ordinary shop assistant. You're NOT Lucy Lennon. You're NOT from Earth at all'

'But this is nonsense!'

'Oh, come on, look at yourself. You drink warm beer'

'And you draw perfect circles without compasses', Donna added.

'You paint pictures from your past life. You see endless space and far galaxies in your dreams — 'cause it's all true! It's real', the Doctor continued.

'But it never happened! I remember everything very well. I was born here in London in an English family and I've been living here my whole life!'

'You are the Stranger. An alien from planet Gallifrey. You are an incredible Time Lady from the space. And you're my friend, who walks with me through time and space', the Doctor frowned, 'You say that you were born here. And have been living here your whole life. Then how did you get this deathly Scottish accent?'

'Err... Well, _I once was bitten by a Scotsman_ '

'Oh please, it doesn't work like tha... Wait, what?!'

**_'Don't ask me how!'_ **

***

It suddenly became very dark outside. The Doctor understood something was wrong and rushed to the window. And Lucy was standing still trying to answer to all of those numerous questions in her head.   
Giant spaceships loomed ominously over the city. Everything fell quiet. People were looking at the sky fearing of another attack.   
Finally, a harsh rough voice came from the spaceships all over the place:

'Ro Ko No Flo Jo Do! We are the Judoons. Shadow Proclamation intergalactic police force. Our mission is to track down a political traitor on behalf of the planet **_Gallifrey_**. The fugitive calls oneself **_the Stranger_**. According to our detectors, it is located on the island of Great Britain, planet Earth, Solar System. The order implies your cooperation. If you give out the fugitive your settlement will remain intact. Otherwise, you will be subject to a sanction due to Code 201/þ036ěđ/12. Do not try to deceive us. The sample you provide will be scanned for the presence of two hearts.   
You have an hour. **The countdown has started** '

'We have to give her out', Donna said quietly, 'Lucy, let's go'

'What? No-no-no! I AM stupid, but not THAT stupid. I'm not going anywhere. I don't even understand what I've done wrong!'

'She's right, we're not going anywhere', the Doctor replied firmly but Donna interrupted.

'What the hell are you doing?! I understand, she was your martian friend. And I'm really sorry. But now you are choosing between her five and lives of thousands of people!'

'I see', Doctor nodded, 'And I choose her'

'What?!' the companion opened her mouth and looked at him and then at the frightened Lucy, 'You can not! This... This is...'

'I've already lost her, Donna. I've let her down and betrayed. Many times. I was always making the wrong choice, bad decision. But now I know for sure: I will never lose the Stranger again'

The Doctor came up to Lucy and gazed at her with a warm and incredibly miserable look.

'And don't even try to reveal her', he turned his eyes to the companion, 'I know, Donna, you want to save everyone and you'll never listen to me. And this is what I deeply respect you for. But even dragging her to them you'll not achieve anything', the Time Lord took that very sprocket watch out of his pocket, 'Here: without this one there's no Stranger. There's only Lucy Lennon - a complete human. And they don't need her'

'And what exactly is the problem?' Lucy finally looked up from the screwdriver and spoke.

'The problem is this', the Doctor started chattering and pacing the room, 'This code they've mentioned means that in 51 minutes sharply special brain parasites will be thrown down on the country. This will happen if we don't surrender. Due to the protocol, they will have to destroy her along with the entire population of the island'

'And who's the Stranger? In general, I mean'

'Never mind', he interrupted, 'Parasites quickly weaken the human brain and are able to suck it out completely. We must come up with an alternative plan. No casualties. Questions?'

'Maybe, you could just give her that bloody watch?' asked Donna sarcastically.

'I'm glad no one has questions', the Doctor turned away, 'And now — the plan'

***

'Doctor, we...'

'Yes, I know, Donna, time is running out. And we still have nothing'

'We had an hour for that!' she shouted.

'I know! An hour was enough to realise this'

The loud sinister voice came from the sky again. Everybody understood it was already too late. The Doctor gave a guilty look to his companion.

'Representatives of the human race made their choice in favour of a political traitor. According to the protocol you are now to be executed'

'Close everything that is possible in this room'

'What?' Lucy ran her eyes blankly over the room and nervously closed the wardrobe.

'Windows. Doors. You mustn't let them in!'

The Doctor slammed the window, Donna locked the door. And this was just in time. Slug-like creatures rained down on the earth from the spaceships.   
The creatures turned out to be very agile climbing into people's dwellings, vehicles and simply throwing themselves onto curious onlookers on the streets.   
As the Doctor expected, the Judoon ships slowly retired having fulfilled their mission.

'This won't work for long!' said Donna holding the door.

The Doctor glanced around the room trying to find at least something to cling to any idea.

'Hugh, there'll be no one to watch my video blog...' squeaked Lucy pressing herself against the wall from fear and misunderstanding.

'Blog? You have a video blog?' the Doctor grabbed her shoulders, 'This won't help but it might at least save us some more time to come up with something. You're a genius!'

'Wait, so you haven't come up with a plan in an hour and now you're gonna save the country in several minutes?'

'Welcome to my world! Come on, show me the camera'

Lucy dashed to the computer desk and took a camera on a small tripod from the shelf. Her hands were shaking and didn't obey the girl, who could hardly hold back the tears of panic.   
The Doctor started fiddling with the camera.

'Now I'll set it up so that you will be seen on every screen in Britain'

'W-what? And this is supposed to help?!'

'I need you to keep people conscious for as long as it's possible until I figure out how to stop this. But be careful: because of the brain parasites, they are now highly weak and suggestible. So be careful with what you say or do', the Time Lord put his hand on her shoulder, 'Don't doubt. Just do what seems right to you', he put Stranger's Sonic screw in girl's hand, 'I believe in you'

'Wait, so how this fancy flashlight is supposed to help me?'

**_'Don't ask me how'_ **

'Now what's the point in you then?! You're here to explain everything', Lucy stared at him, 'What a stupid phrase — "Don't ask me how"! It's not an answer at all'

At this time the parasites we're already feasting with the brains of people. There was not a minute to lose.

'C'mon, c'mon!'

Lucy didn't know what to do. In the morning she was just an ordinary shop assistant in a tech shop. And now she's being broadcasted on every billboard, every phone and TV in the country. Now she's standing with this unknown thing in her hand.   
The girl looked in hope at the device, which suddenly started glowing and playing a familiar tune.

'Ah, well then, so that's what you are', Lucy Lennon was fascinatedly looking at the Sonic, 'I know this song — it's _"Shake it off"_!'

She took a step one side, then the other, timidly and unconsciously dancing to the song. All the people in the country did the same. They were now really vulnerable and would repeat any move after the girl from the screen.   
And it suddenly occurred to Lucy.

'Okay, guys, it's time to shake off this muck from you!' she said and began to make active moves to the beat of the music. And everyone was repeating after her.

Shaking their heads, waving their arms and legs people were throwing these slugs from themselves. The music echoed from the screwdriver everywhere defeating the parasites.

'Doctor! It works!' Donna shouted joyfully. Lucy smiled with her braces flashing.

Already the Doctor himself along with his companion was dancing to this tune.   
And the girl in front of the camera finally understood: the meaning of this strange device is to save the population of the Earth. For one moment there seemed to be no secrets to Lucy at all.

> _'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
>  And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, baby   
> I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake   
> I shake it off, I shake it off!_

The girl was singing along having completely lost her Scottish accent. For one moment the Doctor could swear he could hear the Stranger herself. It even seemed to him that he saw that people sparks of space in Lucy's eyes.   
Space parasites were shaken off, stunned and trampled. People, recovering from their heavy trance, dispersed to their homes barely remembering what had just happened.

'Just think', said the Doctor, 'You've saved the whole country with song and dancing. This is so... Stranger-like!'

***

Now it seemed everything was already behind. People were saved, problems solved.   
But the Doctor having glanced over those Gallifreyan drawings remembered of the last unfinished task.

'The Stranger...' he said to himself, 'Lucy, come here, I have to return something to you', the Time Lord dragged the sprocket watch out of his pocket.

'Ah, this old stuff? No need to bother'

'I promise I'll forget about it as soon as you open it'

Lucy was hesitating in a strange decision. Something was still preventing her from doing it.   
Finally, the girl anxiously touched the metal of the watch with her trembling hands. She opened it with a slight effort and...   
**nothing happened**.

'So? I told ya it's broken. What was I supposed to see there? That's just some old watch'

A deathly silence filled the room. The Doctor looked puzzled and depressed. This had always worked before. Maybe, he'll **_never_** _get the Stranger out of this trap_ now?

Lucy was about to add something but suddenly she jerked from her place. She ran to the desk and began writing something without controlling herself.

'W-what's going on?!' screamed scared stiff Lucy Lennon trying to stop her hand.

And a note appeared on the paper:   
_"Help me, Doctor. I'm already close. But the barrier is too strong — I can't get out completely. You have the only chance. Please. Save me. Pull me out of her."_

'Am I being possessed by a demon?' the girl stopped writing and stared at the paper.

'Well, in some way', the Doctor replied remembering the Stranger.

The Time Lord rushed to Lucy. He pressed his fingers to her temples, peering into her eyes.

'Come on, concentrate, think'

'Concentrate on what? I'm stupid — I can't think!' the girl screamed desperately, 'What do you want from me?'

'Come on, remember! Think of far Gallifrey, the Daleks, the TARDIS and the endless space. You've seen it all in your dreams. C'mon, think of what you draw. Think of all those people from your sketches!'

'I don't know anything', Lucy was frowning desperately trying to get at least something from her incredible dreams.

'Think of **_John_**. Remember him? You were talking about John. Go on, tell me about him again. Who is he and where is he?'

'Right, John! He's... He's incredible, just the best! He... He's...', the girl shook her head, ' ** _He's John Smith — the man from the stars!_** ', she sharply opened her eyes and blurted out in one breath, 'Constellation of Casterborus, planet Gallifrey, city of Arcadia. **DON'T. ASK. ME. HOW** '

Her violet eyes seemed to glow with their infinity of space.   
The Doctor was even afraid to blink and Donna froze in shock. Everyone was tensely expecting what would happen next. Only Lucy's heavy breath was heard in the room. Or was it Lucy?..

The Stranger slowly turned her gaze to her feet. Finding shoes on them the girl, as quick as she could, threw them off.

'I've just distracted for a moment — and this crap is back on my feet again'

***

'Stranger?' the Doctor took a step towards her, 'Stranger, you're back!' he embraced her, 'I thought I had lost you! By the way, I had lost you', he took a step back, 'How did you survive?'

'Connections', the girl replied shortly and dashed to the mirror, 'Fifteen years on the Ood planet, remember? I had a telepathic link with them. And so, when the situation became completely hopeless, they teleported me to their place', the Stranger shrugged, 'Well, if it helps, till the very last I was really going to die. I never meant to deceive you'

The Time Lady shook herself and turned back to the mirror.

'For Vortex' sake! Lucy Lennon, how stupid you are! Dyed hair with regrown roots, really? And braces?! Bloody agony! You're soooooo annoying!..' the Stranger grabbed her Sonic screw and directed it to the braces. Metal parts began to fall from her teeth, 'Just you look at that — she didn't like my jaws!'

She noticed in the reflection that the Doctor was looking at her with condemnation.

'Now, what else? I wasn't alone here. I was looked after by the Oods through the mental link. Look, I've even written down some of their songs through Lucy'

'And you didn't even tell me you were alive?'

'That's one-one', the Stranger crossed her arms, 'Well, did you really think I'd fancy dying while trying to save some unknown spaceship on the edge of the universe? That's rubbish. No one would ever remember me. It's you, the legendary one that the galaxies would mourn for. And I'm just a stranger', she paused, ' _But when I **die** — I'll be doing it **beautifully**_ '.

'Do you even understand what you're talking about? You can't "die beautifully". Death is always awful', the Time Lord frowned.

'Well, take my word, my death will not sink into oblivion. It will be more beautiful than ever. And everybody shall know about it'

***

'Oh, that's cool stuff, I think I should take it with me', the Time Lady suddenly noticed a ukulele in the corner, 'And maybe some of my sketches as well', she started cramming some things and sheets of paper into a backpack.

The girl glanced at her drawings with curiosity. One of them depicted a man wearing a hat and a long striped scarf. The Stranger smiled.   
Another picture captured her attention. It was a portrait of... Casanova? But why did he suddenly have blonde hair? The Stranger couldn't remember this. And the note in the corner of the paper said: **_"Five marshmallows..."_**

The Time Lady stared at the drawing for a couple of seconds, then shook her head and continued packing the things.

'By the way, will you drop me somewhere? I'm already so fed up with here for so many years'

'Wait a second', Donna finally came to her sense and fell indignant, 'So you've tricked him by pretending to be dead and now ask for a lift?'

'Gallifreyan things — you won't get it'

'Isn't it too much for you, Martian girl?!'

'Isn't it not your business, French girl?!'

'But I'm not from France!' Donna was offended.

'Duh, I'm not from Mars!' replied the Stranger with the same intonation and turned away, 'Frankly, I hate the French. You can't trust the people who executed their own queen'

'Come on, so many nations have come through it throughout history'

'...I know. But Marie Antoinette was a bit special to me'

***

Donna was waiting in the TARDIS and grumbling, wondering why the Doctor would even contact with this weirdo.   
The Doctor and the Stranger were standing outside.

'You promised me...'

'What? I don't remember anything, I didn't sign anything'

'You promised me that if you survived we would definitely watch the "Titanic" together', the Time Lord smiled and the girl straightened up, looking at him.

'Nah, I never said that. I don't remember', she frowned and quickly looked away.

The Time Lady ran into the TARDIS and happily plopped on the console. She knew perfectly that the Doctor would be angry and would get her away for the umpteenth time but this was just a game that was impossible not to play.

The Doctor was standing at the doorstep. He was about to get in and set off on a new adventure but suddenly he stopped.

He froze having realised one important thing:   
'Gallifrey?..'


End file.
